


Emrys: The Estate Agent

by QueenyClairey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a successful estate agent who is one day tasked with the challenge of finding one, Arthur Pendragon, a new home. Unfortunately, his magical talents don't quite meet the expectations of his crazy new client who simply cannot be pleased...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday. A quiet day for most estate agents, and Merlin Emrys (despite his reputation) was no exception. So you could certainly say he was surprised when, at the exact moment he had been choosing between a squashed Satsuma and a bruised banana, he was interrupted by the chime of his door.

Dropping both pieces of fruit, disappointed as the orange split and squirted him with citrusy juices, he turned and slid his professional smile into place.

Immediately, he regretted it. There, standing before him in a pristine pink suit, was the man who had turned all his competitors into snivelling children. Arthur 'the Prince' Pendragon.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Merlin began politely, "Welcome to Emrys and Co, I'm...."

"I know who you are," a cultured voice, rudely interrupted. "I've heard all about you."

"Okay, well that's refreshing," Merlin began again, only to be shot down once more.

"I've heard all about  _you_ and your magic intuition. Conjuring perfect houses out of thin air and dangling them in front of people. Then snatching them away if they won't pay the price. I know **exactly** what you're like!"

Arthur marched over to the table (behind which Merlin **wasn't** cowering - not really) and thrust a piece of paper at him.

"This is what I require. Contact my secretary  and I will ONLY see properties that meet 90% of my demands. If you want your full fee, then I shall expect to receive my first phone call by Wednesday, and I do wish you luck as no one else has come close. I don't imagine you'd want to lose your good reputation so I expect I'll be hearing from you quite soon. Good day."

And with that, Arthur marched straight back from where he'd come, the bell tinkling as he left.

Merlin stared after him, unable to speak. He carefully rubbed his hands on his trousers before picking up the gold embossed paper on his desk. It read:

 

**A. Pendragon**

**Pendragon Consulting**

**London**

**Dear Mr Emrys,**

**Consider the following a list of requirements, there are no such thing as luxuries, although your competitors insisted that several things on my list were unobtainable. I doubt you'll have the same difficulty magic man. If you do, then your reputation shall be in tatters.**

**I require:**

**1) Four bedrooms, all en-suite, 2 with Jacuzzis.**

**2) Stables for my horses. I have 2.**

**3) Staff living arrangements - in the grounds away from the house.**

**4) Modern fixtures - including stereo surround sound and climate control throughout.**

**5) A room with wide windows and plenty of natural light - preferably upstairs.**

**6) Large garages - I own many vehicles.**

**7) A drive with a central figure of the goddess Nimueh in bronze.**

**8) Red gates.**

**9) Location - I need to be in easy reach of my offices, no more than a 40 minute drive.**

**10) A price tag of no less than £1,000,000**

**AP**

1

Merlin scrunched up the paper with a loud "Gah! What a prat! No less than a million, what a clotpole!" As his fingers tightened, he realised what he was doing and quickly smoothed it out. No wonder Bayard, Caerleon and Annis had all had such a difficult time. And now it was his turn to suffer.

What a predicament. He knew he could simply refuse Arthur's business, but he would be affected by it. At least the others had tried. Everyone knew Pendragon's reputation and it would be bad to be on the wrong side of it. Picking up the phone, he called someone he knew could help him to make a sensible choice... "Lance? Thank god, can you rally the troops? I need your help. See you at Killi's in 10?"

After an affirmative response from Lance, he carefully closed up, not even certain why he'd opened on this particular Sunday anyway... strange how things worked, and set off down the road, a thoughtful expression on his face.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and his friends discuss his options...

Arriving at Killi's, he cheered up immediately. It was his home away from home and had been for many years.

Slipping inside, he greeted Percy, Kilgarrah's second in command, with a kiss on the cheek and then made his way to the booth where he knew he'd find his friends. Not that they lived in a sitcom, but they were the favoured customers and their booth was always....their booth!

Lance, Gwen, Gwaine, Will and even Elena were snuggled up in front of heaping plates of their favourite snacks as well as a pitcher of beer.

"Merlin!" Gwen shrieked and flung her arms around him, "What's happening? Lance said your phone call was very secretive and not that I dislike secrets, but really, you shouldn't leave us hanging like this, I was getting very worried, you know I don't like you opening on Sunday's on your own when Frey isn't with you and..."

"Gwen! I'm fine!" Merlin had to interrupt as it was never known when Gwen would run out of steam. "Fine, see, me alive! Not a matter of live or death...just an issue with a certain client."

Lance pulled her back into her seat, a protective arm around her and gave Merlin a rueful grin.

Quickly, he slid into the booth next to Ellie, and was engulfed in a pair of friendship bracelet, bedecked arms. "Merlin! We've missed you, you've been working too hard."

"I have been busier, but I think it's about to get worse...that's why I wanted to see you all." He deposited Pendragon's letter on the table in front of him and let the gang have a look, while he took a quick sip of lager and munched on some chips.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

Will, his oldest, and quite frankly, most disgusting friend, made his opinion known straight away.

"Blackmail!!" he yelled. "Where does that wanker get off, swanning around town like he owns it all, and now trying to bugger up your job. What a bloody boor! I say stick it to him. Say no!"

 "A million pounds? For a house? Who has that kind of money?" This from Elena, artist, comedian, musician, performer and generally lovely yet naïve.

"Red gates? A statue of Nimueh? What a pretentious arse! I say, Will's right, give him the brush off!" Gwaine swung a long arm across the table to steal a chip from Merlin's fingers and gave him a cheeky wink, "After giving him one though? eh? Have you seen him? I'd certainly go there!"

"Ew, Gwaine. He's old isn't he? I thought he was all wrinkly and gross and way too ancient for our lovely Merlin," staring at Gwaine in disgust, Ellie tightened her hold on Merlin as if to protect him from predators.

"Not that Pendragon El," replied Lance, smiling softly at her. "Actually, I, umm, know him, or did. At school."

"What? Why don't I know that Lance?" Gwen whined, startled by the slight blush on her husbands cheeks.

"I guess, it's hard to talk about my school career without it making Will go off on one about Posh Gits, so I umm, edited it slightly. I mean you know I spent a little time at Eton...it was just longer than a little time that's all. So, I was in his year. We spoke maybe a dozen times. But my dad wasn't crazy rich like Uther, so we didn't have any kind of friendship."

"Wow, Lance, silly hat, trousers and a stick then?" Will teased, pelting peanuts at him. "I can't believe..." peanut  "...you didn't..." peanut  "...tell us!

"And, there we have it. The most mature man at the table. You can see why I didn't bother. But, Merlin, I do think you should consider looking into this for him. It sounds interesting. As far as I know from Leon, who was a mutual friend at school, he practically lives at the office and has a flat around the corner. Not sure why he'd need a house. But maybe you can find out the gossip."

"Maybe he's getting married!" Gwen exclaimed brightly, "Oh I do love a good society wedding, all those hats and minor royalty...they always look like fun..." Gwen trailed off as Lance, Merlin and Gwaine exchanged amused looks. Lance more besotted than amused.

"But Merlin, I don't think you should be working for such a...a ... a rude sounding man! When did the letter arrive?  How dare he threaten your job?!"

"It didn't arrive. He came in person. In a pink suit. Which I think was to make some kind of point...though I'm not exactly certain what point! Maybe look at me, I can wear anything? He did look quite handsome though..." Merlin trailed off, hoping no telltale blush stained his cheeks, damn his big mouth. He wasn't supposed to tell them that. It was the only reason he was actually considering Arthur's request. The chance to spend a little longer with Arthur. Despite his rudeness, he'd had a certain air about him which had attracted Merlin. A quality of strength and determination wasn't always a bad thing.

"Ooooo, Merlin got a little crush?" Gwaine teased staring at his friend. "Though you are right, he is rather handsome..."

"Right," Merlin took control of the conversation again, "You all know the deal, group vote." The gang, lifted their hands in the air as one and then counted down from three.

"Three, Two, One! Gigglebooooooo!" Merlin, Lance, Gwaine and Elena kept their hands in the air, wiggling their fingers, while Will and Gwen had placed theirs on the table.

"Well, the Yays have it!" Gwaine announced and then left to get another pitcher.

Okay, now I just need a plan for how to deal with Mr Pretentious, ahem, I mean, Pendragon." Merlin frowned. "Any suggestions?"

 

After several more hours in the pub, Merlin unsteadily made his way home, thinking about his friend's suggestions. Gwaine's idea to come on to Arthur until he made him so uncomfortable he quit his search, was probably not the most sensible, but it was the one that most attracted him. However, he didn't really want to ruin the good reputation he had built up, so maybe that wasn't the best idea. Gwen, after a few more worried words, had decided she would help with the search so he could tie up his business quickly, and had immediately started googling for properties over £1,000,000. Will had suggested filling all the rooms at each property with tricks from the local joke shop (where he worked) so as to upset Arthur and put him off his game. But when Merlin and Lance had deemed it too juvenile, he had stormed off in a huff and refused to help out with any more ideas.

Eventually, they had decided to work as a team. Lance would phone Leon for some gossip; Gwen would continue to search for houses; Gwaine would source some Pendragon red paint and a Nimueh statue from B&Q where he took the night shift, and Ellie would generally cheer them all up if everything went wrong. Merlin, well Merlin was going in to the Dragon's den. He had decided to personalise his house hunting and was going to visit Arthur at his office.


End file.
